


Yellow

by LLuxxY



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A - Freeform, Amnesia, Blood and Gore, But rly just gonna be that bad for the first chapter I think, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghostinnit carries yellow, Gore, His death is pretty descriptive in the first chapter, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Insane TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I’ll go more in depth on what happened in later chapters, NOT THE REAL PPL, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Social Anxiety, Suicide, Tommy dies in techno’s care, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy’s dead but he’s also a ghost, Updates may be a bit inconsistent, but it takes away joy, but then he dies, i am so dumb, i don’t know lmao, i don’t remember when I got this ide, i just tried tagging amnesia twice, i think I was in the car, just their characters, thats basically the whole fic except he has no memories, very gory, which is the opposite of blue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLuxxY/pseuds/LLuxxY
Summary: Tommy had died, so why was he standing here shyly?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 24
Kudos: 572





	1. Tommy’s Death

Techno knew he shouldn’t have said some of the things in his argument with Tommy hours prior. Tommy shouldn’t have said some things, either. 

Techno also regretted kicking Tommy out. He knew that likely brought some bad memories for the younger, not to mention it was just a dick move overall. He’d begun getting worried, however. 

There was no trace of Tommy. Techno had been waiting out on the porch for his younger brother to come back apologizing, but it never happened. Techno felt panic seep into his stomach. 

Techno heard a door shut, he knew Tommy must have left. Where was he? Why were there no footprints in the snow? Techno called Phil on his comm.

“I can’t leave the house, but if it’s an emergency, maybe I could ask Fundy if him, Tubbo, Ranboo, Quackity, and I could all go?” Phil asked. He sounded extremely concerned, 

“That’ll work. As much as I don’t want to deal with them, we need to find Tommy. Last time I checked, he wasn’t wearing any armour. He took it off after we argued.” Techno spoke. 

Some time had passed since Phil and Techno’s conversation. Tubbo had agreed to let Phil help look for Tommy, and agreed to help, himself, too. They were searching around the area.

They searched for a few hours. Dream had joined the search, before Fundy asked a question. 

“What if- What if he’s not even out here? What if he never left?” Fundy spoke, shrugging. 

“But I heard the door shut- That wouldn’t add up.” Techno argued monotonously. 

“It wouldn’t hurt to check the base..” Phil added. He trusted Tommy could last at least a bit out here, so even if he wasn’t in the house, it would be fine, right?

Techno sighed, but led the group down to his house. He opened the door for them.

“Phil, Tubbo, Fundy, you three check upstairs. The rest of us will check Tommy’s room and my basement.” Techno spoke, not waiting for a response before he left down the stairs. 

Before Techno had even walked into Tommy’s room, he got an uneasy feeling. He paused for a second, before finally pulling out his pickaxe to get to Tommy’s room. 

“You okay?” Dream asked. Techno could tell he felt the same feeling. They exchanged a glance, before dropping into Tommy’s room. Quackity looked at the two, but remained quiet. Ranboo spoke up. 

“So- This is his room?” He sounded uneasy. It was no wonder, looking at the scribbles on the wall. Most were unreadable. Similar to the ones Wilbur had on the wall where the button was. 

“This wasn’t- This wasn’t here a couple weeks ago. That was the last time I’ve been in his room.” Techno’s monotone voice rung around the room. Techno opened the first door. It was the only one that was closed. 

Techno swallowed, a sick feeling creeping into his stomach. There was another room in the wall, although it wasn’t covered. It had a torch lit on the wall. 

Beneath the torch laid his little brother. Tommy was slumped against the wall. Blood surrounded him, and scribbles in red liquid were on the wall behind him. 

“Ran— Ranboo, go get Phil and Tubbo out of here. Techno, you might want to leave t-“ Dream was speaking, but was cut off.

“I’m not leaving.” Techno’s voice was cold and stern. His emotions were unreadable under his mask. 

“That’s fine. Ranboo, just don’t let Tubbo or Phil down here. They don’t need to see this.” Dream finished. 

“I’ll do that.” Ranboo looked like he was going to be sick. To be fair, this was a gruesome scene. 

“Quackity, you might want to leave, too. Techno and I are going to move the body outside.” Dream’s voice didn’t waver. His emotions, just like Techno’s, were hidden beneath his mask.

Quackity was pale. He left without a word, Ranboo following behind.

Not long after, Phil ran in, Ranboo shouting behind him.

“I’m not leaving without knowing what’s wrong with my fucking son!” Phil shouted to Ranboo, before catching sight of the sickening view. 

It was twisted, really. This was so cruel. Phil had killed one of his sons, and now the other lays dead beneath his now only alive son’s house. Phil dropped to his knees next to Tommy. 

“Tommy- My son- Please don’t do this I can’t-“ Tears were streaming down Phil’s face. 

“Tubbo is with Quackity. I told Quackity not to tell him what happened.” Ranboo spoke. His head was down, as though trying to avoid the sight of the father cradling his youngest son’s body.

Dream just nodded his head.

“I’ll wait outside for you two to come out.” Dream grabbed Ranboo and got him out. 

Once the room was quiet, Phil spoke. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t know he’d gotten this bad. I thought he was okay, I didn’t think he’d ever-“ Techno cut him off.

“I didn’t notice, either. Don’t blame yourself..”

Far from Techno’s house, Dream shivered to himself. He’d walked away from the group, told them he was just going to walk around. He thought of the writing on the wall, written in a 16 year old’s blood. 

Some of the words were indistinguishable, but he assumed for some. 

Dᵣₑₐₘ ᵢₛ ₘY ₒₙₗY FᵣᵢₑₙD  
ₛₕᵤₜ ᵤₚ  
ₙₒBₒDY Cₐᵣₑₛ   
ₚₗₑₐₛₑ ₗₒᵥₑ ₘₑ  
ᵢ Wₐₙₜ ₜₒ ₛₗₑₑₚ  
ₙₒBₒDY Cₐᵣₑₛ  
ₕₑ’ₛ ₘY FᵣᵢₑₙD ₕₑ’ₛ ₘY FᵣᵢₑₙD ₕₑ’ₛ ₘY FᵣᵢₑₙD ₕₑ’ₛ ₘY FᵣᵢₑₙD ₕₑ’ₛ ₘY FᵣᵢₑₙD ₕₑ’ₛ ₘY FᵣᵢₑₙD ₚₗₑₐₛₑ ₘₐₖₑ ᵢₜ ₛₜₒₚ ᵢ ₖₑₑₚ ₛₑₑᵢₙG ₚₑₒₚₗₑ wₕy dₒ ₜₕₑy dᵢₛₐₚₚₑₐᵣ wₕₑₙ ᵢ cₒₘₑ ₙₑₐᵣ ᵢₛ ᵢₜ ₘₑ? ₐₘ ᵢ ₕₑᵣₑ? ᵢ wₐₙₜ ₜₒ wₐₖₑ ᵤₚ, ₙₒw


	2. Found You.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chap has a bit of blood (not very graphic, but be warned), and also an emetophobia warning (phobia of puke) just to be sure, so if you can’t handle one or both of these, I’d say don’t read this chapter!!

Tommy had been following the pink haired person for awhile. He always stayed hidden around the pink haired man. 

Tommy also noticed how the man would sit with the blonde while the blonde cried. The blonde’s clothes were weird. He wore a striped bucket hat. 

Tommy would occasionally see another ghost floating around, although he was far too scared to approach him. He didn’t want to approach anyone at all. 

Tommy noticed how the ghost’s abdomen had blood on it, while his own injuries covered his body. 

He had what looked like a couple stab wounds in the arm, a few slightly minor injuries on his legs, a stab wound in his ankle, and a few more injuries. He couldn’t really feel them, though.

He felt cold. He felt like he wanted to go jump in a pool of lava to warm up, although he didn’t want to leave his usual posts. 

One day, while the pink haired man was out, he wandered the house. He eventually slipped through the hollow stone floor of the basement, as he could clip through things. 

He felt dizzy, and his head hurt. He shook his head, opening one of the three doors. He opened the other two, although the weird trap was annoying. 

The first thing he noticed in the room was the blood stains, and the writing on the wall. He felt himself shake, and eventually puked. He didn’t know ghosts could do that.

The sick wasn’t normal, though. It was yellow and blood. He felt tears slip out of his eyes, the yellow glow in them staining the ground alongside the sick. 

He eventually held his head in his hands as he accidentally left the house. He quite literally teleported, although it was just sort of a ghost thing. 

He shook his head, wiping the yellow from his face. Once he was sure he looked back to normal, he walked back in the direction to the house. He wasn’t very far from it, so he could still see it in the distance.

Upon arrival, however, he spotted a figure in the distance. It was the bucket hat man. He tried to figure out where he should hide, and looked around the area, although he was still disoriented from before. 

Tommy froze upon hearing a familiar name.

“Tommy?” The man spoke. Tommy blinked. That was his name, right? He didn’t know it before, but it had that feeling of pulling his attention to it.

Phil felt sick. Tommy had died. Who is this? 

“I’m Tommy...?” Tommy asked. He felt pathetic asking, but he needed to be sure.

The man nodded. He tried not to sob at the sight of his youngest son’s ghost. 

“You’re- You’re Tommy.” 

“Oh.”

Tommy shifted at the uncomfortable silence after that.

“Do you- Do you wanna come inside?” The man asked. Tommy shrugged, rubbing his arm. 

Phil just took that as a yes as he led his son into his other son’s house. He wasn’t sure when Techno would be back, but it should be soon. 

“I was in here earlier. I’ve been following pink.” Tommy admitted. He didn’t know why he was telling this familiar man anything. 

“Pink? Oh- You- You mean Techno.” Phil gave Tommy a weak smile. Tommy nodded. 

“Why are you being weird?” Tommy spoke, looking to the fireplace. Him and Phil were sat on the couch. Tommy felt like it was awkward with how sad Phil seemed.

“I just- I just have had a bad couple of weeks, don’t worry about it.” Phil was still smiling, although he looked like he was about to cry. 

“I’d give you something, but I don’t have anything good on me.” Tommy shrugged. 

Phil was about to ask something, but the door opened.

“Phil? I’m home.” A monotone voice spoke. Tommy recognized it after watching this house for awhile, it was the person this old guy has identified as Techno.

Phil stood quickly. 

“I’ll be right back, mate, I just need to talk to him about a couple of things.” Phil told him. Tommy just shrugged, not feeling the motivation to talk. 

He put his hands into his pockets, only to find more of the painful yellow. He hated it, and squeezed it in his hand, although that only made him feel worse.

In a last minute impulse, he bit into the yellow. It was sweet, although it gave him a sick feeling. He didn’t like this sweet. He hesitantly shoved the yellow back in his pocket, wiping his face.

Soon enough, the bucket hat guy he could now assume was Phil walked back into the room with Techno. 

Tommy’s head hurt now. It was buzzing before, but now it felt staticky. He turned his gaze to the floor in hopes of easing this headache.

“Okay. Okay! Techno, this is Tommy’s ghost. Tommy, this is Techno.” Phil looked like he wanted to add something else, but didn’t continue.

Techno wore a pig skull over his eyes, so his expression was mostly unreadable. Tommy waved. 

“What do you remember?” Phil asked. Instead of sitting back down on the couch, he got on his knees in front of Tommy. 

Tommy tried to think, but he shook his head. 

“I don’t- I don’t know?” He nervously spoke.

“What do you mean you don’t know? You either remember or you don’t.” Techno’s monotonous voice cut in. Tommy felt his anxiety build with the tension in the room.

“Could you try to remember something for me? Anything at all.” Phil sounded nervous. 

“There’s gotta be something. Ghostbur has some memories.” Techno spoke again. 

“I don’t- I don’t remember!” Tommy hugged himself. 

Phil immediately felt bad for stressing out his youngest son like that. Phil went to touch him on the shoulder, unsure if he’d fade through, but Tommy flinched back.

Tommy covered his ears, and inevitably disappeared. Where he had gone, they were unsure of.

“Shit- We need to find him.” Techno’s voice stayed monotonous, although it’s pitch had raised very slightly. 

“I’ll go search if he’s near l’manberg- You look in your house, and maybe the nether if you don’t see him and I’m not back yet.” Phil’s voice wavered slightly. 

This was not a good situation to be in. They had just gotten Tommy back, and he’s gone again. 

Down in some forest near l’manberg, a pale, yellow sweatered man spotted his brother.

“Tommy?” Ghostbur asked.


End file.
